Emaya the College Years: Dreams!
by salsa3344
Summary: Emily and Maya dream about each other in different creative scenarios all leading to sexy time. You have a choice to read it or not to read it. Make the choice that's right for you...
1. Horseback Riding

"**Emaya the College Years: Dreams**"

_****I do my best to write a visual story for all of you but it's up to your "Emayanation" to bring my visual to life…**_

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

_**Through their love and through their dreams….**_

**Rated M for Mature Content, the kind you like!**

_****Everything in italics is what she is dreaming…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Horseback Riding**

**Emily POV**

"Ok Em, Skype you!"

"I Skype you too Maya!"

I fall back onto my bed, damn what that girl does to me even when we're miles apart. I'm lying there naked smiling to myself as I think about what we just did to ourselves through Skype. I could watch her touch herself all day and all night. She gets me so off, I have no thoughts of another, I have no desire for another, I have no attraction for another; it will and always will be Maya...

Hmmm, I fix my pillow underneath my neck, my hands are resting on my belly, my legs are bent slightly to the side as I think about my baby, feeling sleepy, mmmm drifting off to be with her in my dreams…

_**333333333**_

_I'm outside in a field of blossoming flowers, birds singing sweetly in the trees, the sun shining brightly in the clear blue sky as I spread out the picnic lunch I've prepared for me and my girl. I place the blanket on the ground setting up our plates and food and wine to enjoy this beautiful afternoon together. There's not a soul for miles which makes me bite my bottom lip knowing that we've brought two kinds of appetites to satisfy on this gorgeous afternoon…_

_As I'm finishing up, I hear a sound in the distance, I'm getting nervous because I don't want anyone else to be around us, I want this place for just me and Maya. But then my nervousness turns to excitement as I get on my knees to get a better look at the approaching figure in the distance. My heart beats faster because I know it's my Maya…_

_She's on horseback riding closer and closer to me. It's like I'm watching her in slow motion; her straight dark hair cascading past her shoulders, the breeze blowing her hair wistfully, her bare breasts bouncing in rhythm to her horse's gallop. She holds the reins with one hand so dominantly while resting her other hand serenely on her thigh with her riding crop nestled between them. Her posture is exquisite shoulders back head unwavering as she rides closer to me revealing eyes narrowed with full lips pursed. She has on tight tan form fitting riding pants and black riding boots holding onto that riding crop to keep the horse in line and hopefully me…._

_She rides up to me tugging the reins tightly pulling the horse to a fierce stop making him buck onto his back legs whinnying as Maya stands in the stirrups with a commanding presence. The horse settles down standing by our blanket with Maya sitting confidently atop her stead with perfect posture, with her hair settling over her naked breasts shielding them from my view. She looks down at me and says,_

"_Hey beautiful, have you been waiting long?"_

_Mmmm you are the most damn erotic sight I've ever seen! I can't take my eyes off this gorgeous creature before me but when I try to speak I stutter my words, _

"_N n n not really."_

_She smiles as she knows the effect she has on me. _

"_Did you do all this for me?"_

_I shake my head so I can answer her clearly, "I wanted to. I hope you're hungry."_

"_You have no idea how hungry I am," she says as she brings her right leg over the horses head sliding so sexily off its back to the ground landing firmly yet effortlessly on her feet. Her motion so controlled as she walks him over to secure him to a tree. She pats him on his nose and walks over to me. She stands before me light brown skin glistening, jet black hair blowing gently in the wind but not enough to expose herself to me__**. Hey wait a minute this is my dream…**__jet blackhair blowing gently in the wind revealing her supple breasts with her firming nipples making me lick my lips salaciously. __**There, that's better. **__ She takes her riding crop in one hand slapping it onto her other hand awakening my sexual feelings, magnifying my excitement..._

_I get up handing her a glass of wine. She takes it from me clinking glasses and says,_

"_To us. To giving you the pleasure you were meant to have. To trying new things. To making new memories."_

_We clink glasses once more as we sip our wine and sip and sip. She takes my glass from my hand tossing out the remaining liquid tossing the glasses to the side. She then tosses her riding crop on the blanket. She walks close to me making my heart pound for her love, making my breath quicken for her desire, making my legs quake beneath me for her passion…_

_She gently unbuttons my top, one button at a time, the whole while looking directly into my eyes. My blouse finds the ground as her hands find the clasp to my bra releasing me from its hold. Her lips caress my nipples sending elicit shards of pleasure throughout my body while unbuttoning my jeans, pulling the zipper slowly down making my chest heave for her. Her lips release me as she places her hands under my jeans under my panties sliding both down my legs removing both from my body leaving me standing naked before her…._

_She stays down in a squatting position one hand on the back of my leg the other hand gently nudging my other leg to part. She looks up at me as she kisses the inside of my knee making me tremble. She kisses up my inner thigh tugging gently along the way. I feel myself about to fall from the lustfulness of her touch as I know she is about to kiss me there, there where my body begs her to be…._

_She feels my legs quivering from her touch so she stands helping me to control my balance. She's gazing so deeply so lovingly into my eyes as she walks me backwards onto the blanket bringing me down to my knees delicately pushing my shoulders back. I lie there as she rises above me. She flips her hair behind her shoulders exposing more of herself to me. Her nipples stand erect waiting for my mouth to love them, or is she? I'm not sure what she wants me to do so I lay still waiting for her instruction. She unzips her boots one at a time slipping them off slowly. She undoes her riding pants shimmying them to the ground and of course no panties. She stands over me naked, beautiful, a goddess of want and desire... _

"_I'm going to ride you like I rode in on that horse," she says with her commanding low tone making me shudder from the pure scent of her desire for me. _

"_Please Maya, ride me, please!" _

_I feel the urgency within me, the urgency for her to fuck me… _

_I open my legs for her as she settles her pussy on top of mine straddling me from the side using my leg for balance pushing the leg behind her down so our pussies can fondle one another. She moves over me like she did on that horse riding my pussy in rhythm with hers. Her hair falls behind her as her shoulders pop back pushing her breasts and her nipples towards me. They bounce in time to our pussies slapping together. We mesh perfectly with our thrusting, rocking back and forth emitting loud squishing slapping sounds! I meet her with mine every time she thrusts, every time she rubs, every time she bounces! I reach for her breast squeezing with one hand as I reach for her bottom squeezing with the other…._

_The sounds leaving our bodies fill the air with a musical montage of oooohs and ahhhhhs and mmmmms and yeses and Mayas and Emilys and any other sound you can imagine! We can feel ourselves getting ready to spatter one another with our love. She rubs harder and faster in circular motions as my body matches hers bringing us the ultimate orgasm…_

_Our pussies slam together holding steady as we flow onto one another. Tears slip from the corners of my eyes in exhilaration! She moves her body to kneel between my legs. She watches me with a cocked eyebrow taking me in, all of me. She lies down on her stomach as she lowers her mouth to rest open on my pussy uncoiling the tension between my thighs. She moves her head from side to side watching me roll my head back and arch for her. Her lips kiss me like they are kissing my open mouth. Her tongue slips into my love hole like its slipping towards the back of my throat. Her mouth opens and closes and opens and closes giving my pussy a full on make out session of lust and want…_

_She sucks on my clit erecting it so her tongue can flick with lightning speed bringing me to ecstasy one more time. The music clears my throat as I sing the sounds of exaltation! She wants to give me more; she wants to make me cum for her again and again! My body will do what she wants; my body will give all it has to give! _

_She takes her mouth away from me, "I want to be inside that hot pussy, I'm going to show you now…"_

_Her fingers enter my love zone moving vigorously in and out of me. I close my eyes tormented by her fingers stretching me as she adds another one establishing a rhythm of rapturousness, finding my gateway to love slowing her motion giving it the "come here" call with her digits! My pleasurable warmth signals her fingers to intensify her strokes! I'm going to flood her with my love; I'm going to spray her with my bountiful juices, all over her! And I do…._

_She lies down next to me just as breathless as me. I turn to my side and say,_

"_It's your turn."_

_And she says, "No baby, this is your dream…"_

"_Then where is my dream going to take us?"_

_She stands up ordering me to do the same. So I do, having recovered quickly from my multiple orgasms because after all, this is **my** dream…._

_She takes my hands walking me over to a low hanging branch on the tree. She whispers seductively into my ear,_

"_Take hold of the branch and don't let go under any circumstances."_

_And then she walks away._

"_Where are you going? What are you doing?"_

_And then I hear it…the snap of her riding crop. _

_My body starts to tremble with anticipation..._

"_Spread your legs for me baby."_

_So I do._

"_This might sting a little but mostly it will make you cum like a race horse, fast and furious," she says from behind me in that sexy husky tone._

_And then I feel it, the slap of the riding crop underneath my ass. I wince but want more. She does it again on the other side making me wince some more. Then she places the leather between my legs tapping my pussy ever so lightly. I know she's going to slap me there and I want her to so badly…_

"_Please Maya, I want it, I want you to!"_

_And she does it! And it feels heavenly and I beg for more so she slaps me again and again and again! My love juice flows from my body onto her hand that is cupping me from behind collecting me for her very own. I continue to hold onto the branch as she swallows everything in her palm and then slips through my arms taking them down from the tree to put around her. She looks at me capturing my lips with hers as her hand massages my pussy soothing it with my own juices, not stopping until she heals me with her wondrous touch…_

_She backs away slightly to say, "I love you baby and I will give you whatever you want in your dreams and beyond…" _

_She kisses me gently at first then more forcibly. I wrap my arms tightly around her as her hands massage my blushing rear. Our mouths consume one another as our bodies become one... _

"_That was one of the most amazing extraordinary sexual encounters I've ever had…"_

_We end up on the blanket lying down, me on my back Maya on her side. We're holding each other wallowing in delight from the pleasure she has just bestowed upon me. I look up at her and say,_

"_I love you Maya St. Germain. I will never love another…."_

_**3333333333**_

My phone beeps waking me from this magnificent erotic dream of my girl. I stretch as I reach over to my phone to read my incoming text,

**I love you baby with all my heart. **

**I will never love another... **

**Your girl, Maya**

I bring my phone up into my chest hugging it close. Smiling as I text her back,

**I dream about you every night and I too will never love another… **

**Your baby, Emily**

My phone beeps again,

**Good night beautiful…**

To which I respond,

**Good night my Maya…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_****Well, I hope your "Emayanation" was able to bring this story to life for you!**_


	2. Waterfalls

**"****Emaya the College Years: Dreams****"**

**_**I do my best to write a visual story for all of you but it's up to your "Emayanation" to bring my visual to life…_**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**_Through their love and through their dreams…._**

**Rated M for Mature Content, the kind most of you like! This chapter has very raw sexy time in it and strong language…you have been warned!**

*****Please stop here if raw is not your thing.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**_**Everything in italics is what she is dreaming…_**

**Chapter 2: Waterfalls**

**Maya POV**

"Good night beautiful, I love you."

"Good night babe, I love you too. Don't forget to have me in your dreams…"

I hang up my phone thinking about what Em just said to me, "Don't forget to have me in your dreams…" I lie back on my pillow smiling, my eyes close and just like that I drift off to sleep to be with my girl, to have her in my dreams...

_It's a beautiful afternoon; the sun is bright with a gentle summer breeze blowing across the pools of water in front of me making them ripple towards this spectacular waterfall. I take in a deep breath closing my eyes as I sit back against a big tree partially shaded from the heat of the rays, but not enough to keep me from thinking about jumping into the cooling waters below… _

_I hear the birds chirping above me making sweet sounds, putting me in a playful kind of mood but unfortunately I have no one to play with until I open my eyes and there she is…_

_The most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on approaches the waterfall. She looks to be of Asian descent, she looks to be oh so sexy! She begins to undress slowly captivating my attention, shirt off, sneakers off, socks off, shorts off and soon to be bra and panties off but I feel bad about perving on this exquisite beauty. So, I do the right thing and make my presence known by clearing my throat. Just her head turns to me giving me a super sexy smile. She boldly eye sexes me making me blush shying away looking at the ground. But I regain my senses to say,_

_"I'm sorry I should've made my presence known earlier." _

_"There's nothing to be sorry about," she says continuing to eye sex me while unclasping her bra. "I knew you were there." She takes off her panties watching me watching her… _

_She stands with her backside to me; her tan skin…flawless, her fit body…flawless, long silky dark wavy hair…flawless, oh so spankable toned ass…flawless, pleasantly plump lips…flawless, the sparkle in those brown eyes…flawless. She wades into the water thigh high deep rotating her body to say, _

_"Are you going to just sit there perving or are you going to join me?"_

_My mouth falls open as she disappears under the water leaving an empty space between me and the waterfall. I do what any other pervy girl would do, I strip as fast as I can, diving into the pool of water in search of this exotic beauty. I come up for air behind the waterfall entranced by these seductively spoken words,_

_"What took you so long?"_

_I turn around rising from the depths beneath me staring at her as her body shimmers from the sun peeking through the falls. She walks nearer to me whispering to the side of my face just below my earlobe,_

_"So, are we gonna fuck or what?"_

_She brings her face directly in front of me positioning her body just so, making sure to graze my nipples with hers. _

_"How about we fuck __**and**__ what," I say having no idea what the "and what" will be._

_She grabs my nipples pulling twisting tugging and just when I think she's going to fuck my mouth with hers, she says,_

_"Have you ever fucked an Asian woman before?"_

_To which I reply, "Many, many times."_

_And she responds quite forcefully, "Good, so you know how I like it...hot, sexy, fun, rough, sensual, erotic, and freeing."_

_Her eyes narrow as she squeezes my breasts hard and it feels so fucking good! But before she has a chance to tackle my mouth I say, "Have you ever fucked an African American woman before?"_

_She gives a hardy laugh saying, "Many, many times. And it's the best fucking sex, the best fucking you could ever imagine."_

_"Oh, I can imagine."_

_"Then what are you waiting for? Fuck….ME….Now."_

_Our mouths slam together our hands find each other's pussies stroking in rhythm to our thrashing tongues. One, two fingers find their way inside my fuck hole while my middle finger jams down her vaginal throat. But I want more, sweeping my index finger over her welcoming rear passage. She slams me harder but slows her motion in search of my "go" button. My finger relaxes her ring, opening swallowing half of my digit. I swirl it around, remove it and dive back in! Her mouth grabs my face tracing her teeth along my jawline biting with every receiving jab to her frenzied bum hole. Her fingers find my spray trigger quickening their pace making me slam my finger into her dark cavern as far as it will go and at the same time I can't hold back any longer, I fire a stream of my fuck fluid! _

_We're screaming and cursing and rejoicing the sounds of a good fuck! We attack each other's bodies, digging into each other's backs, scraping away the flesh beneath our fingernails! We fall back into the water vanishing behind the falls, soothing our ripped at bodies shooting out of the water to take a much needed breath... _

_"I'm not done with you yet," she glares with sexual desire behind those sparkling orbs. _

_"I should hope not, I didn't perve you just for that," I retort playfully._

_"Then get up on that ledge so I can 'and what' you," she demands roughly and it's so fucking hot!_

_I do what I'm told by this captivating stranger._

_"Palms flat against the wall. Spread your legs like you're about to be frisked by a police officer."_

_"Are __**you**__ going to frisk me?"_

_"No, I'm going to spank that light brown ass of yours 'til its pink!" she says way too excitedly and I can't wait!_

_I position myself the way she demanded as she slips her hand over my pussy taking a dip with her finger as she slides her hand between my cheeks pressing firmly against my rim. And suddenly without warning she slaps me with an open palm. _

_"Ahhhhh," I cry out in pleasure._

_She slaps me again harder, rubbing my ass, grabbing its flesh and spanking me again and again and again as I plead for her to keep going…_

_"I think you've had enough," she says with authority._

_Her hands move up my back, kneading my flesh, massaging me down, resting them on my hips as she kneels behind me. She gives my ass a light tap just before her tongue presses flat licking up and around and to the side and down all over my pulsating behind. She soothes me with her wetness licking and licking, kissing and kissing, sucking and sucking until my pulsating subsides and my redness fades. I can feel her smile against my flesh as she parts me with her skillful hands licking from my pussy to my circle of need. She licks and kisses and sucks me urging me to cum for her. Her tongue presses against my puckered ring relaxing it open for her. I feel her tongue poke and poke until her finger takes its place in and out and when it goes in again, my walls surround it trying to keep it inside me, not wanting to let go of it. My excitement oozes from my pleasured hole, my cheeks spread wider so her tongue can taste the flow of my lustfulness for her…_

_She gets up on her feet lifting my bottom into her hands caressing me up over my belly, pulling me back into her, feeding off my neck turning me to face her. I can see the greed in her eyes as she presses herself against me forcing me into the wall, diving into my pussy with her hand once more while her mouth attacks my mouth tugging my lip with her teeth smashing her lips against mine! Her fingers hold their place making me flow all over her so she takes my cum slathering it all over my breasts licking me like a lollipop trying to get to the tootsie roll center!_

_I want to please her. And right now, I'm going to have her in my dream! We struggle for dominance forcing our bodies off the ledge and into the depths of the falls! I turn her over under water swimming above her; I grab her between her legs bringing her up to me. I force her against the ledge putting her legs over my shoulders diving into her throbbing waiting pussy. My mouth attacks her making her toes curl and her legs clamp around my head. My arms reach around on top of her thighs pulling them apart so I can breathe as I fuck her with my mouth. Flicking her with the speed of a hummingbird's wings, making her grasp the side of the ledge so hard her knuckles turn white like the town of Rosewood!_

_"That's it babe, make me cum for you!"_

_My fingers find her soft gushy walls poking them, prodding "her" to splash me with the falls of her lust and her desire to be fucked by a stranger! And I prod and I prod until she releases her own tidal wave of fuck fluid! As soon as she stops spraying, my mouth licks and sucks and kisses away her kindness to this stranger. But I'm not through with __**my**__ kindness as I tug at her silky smooth pussy lips ravaging her leaving nothing for another… _

_She slides back into the water arms wrapped around my neck; body pressed against me, her pussy rubbing my thigh, my pussy rubbing hers and our mouths smiling from the pure ecstasy of fucking a stranger under a waterfall of sinfulness!_

_I have her against the ledge of the falls and ask,_

_"So, do you make it a habit of fucking strangers?"_

_"Actually, you're my first."_

_"You're kidding."_

_"Nope. I just knew I was supposed to do that with you."_

_"How?"_

_"I felt a connection to you from the first moment I saw you leaning up against that tree."_

_"A connection?"_

_"Yeah, I felt safe. I knew you weren't going to hurt me."_

_"Sooo, this connection, do you want to connect more?"_

_"Connect more?"_

_"Well, I have a name and you have a name. Do we share?"_

_"I kind of liked just showing up (in your dream) and having a good fuck."_

_"Sooo, it was a __**good**__ fuck."_

_"It was better than good and you know that."_

_"Sooo, why wouldn't you want to fuck again sometime?"_

_"Because planning when to fuck takes the mystery out of it. Telling me your name makes it personal. Sometimes a chance encounter is just that, a chance encounter. Let's keep it that way."_

_"Hmmm. A chance encounter…" _

_Or a dream… Don't forget to have me in your dreams…_

**Buzzzz. Buzzzzz.**

Mmmmm. I wake up to a buzzing in my head. Damn, who's calling me at this hour?

"Hey babe! I can't sleep."

"Mmmm. I could. I was just dreaming and didn't want it to end but you woke me up."

"Wow, it must've been a really good dream. Are you mad that I woke you?"

"It was baby, it was. And of course I'm not mad at you. I've just never dreamt about having sex with a stranger before."

"A what?!"

"Em, wait…"

"You dreamt about a stranger having sex with you!"

"Baby, it's not what you think."

"YOU dreamt you had sex with a stranger, what more is there to think!"

"Just let me tell you about it."

"Why would I want to hear about you having sex with a stranger in your dreams?! Why!"

"Just hear me out."

There's dead silence on the other end.

"I was sitting outside and this beautiful sexy woman approaches and starts undressing…"

"You can stop now."

"No wait, she dives behind the waterfall…"

"There's a fucking waterfall, nice Maya, real nice."

"Come on baby just hold on and listen. So I strip and dive in after her. We never ask each other's names, we just fuck and fuck and fuck."

"Maya! Why the fuck would you tell me that!"

"Because it felt like a College Years fuck-a-thon…"

"I'm hanging up now. I shouldn't have called you so late!"

"Em! Don't! The stranger, she was you!"

Silence.

"Em! Em! Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"You see, I **_did_** have you in my dreams."

"Yeah, I guess you did. I feel like such an ass for getting all worked up over a stupid dream."

"Believe me, it wasn't stupid. The things, I'm thinking about doing to you right now."

"What kind of things?"

"Hmmm. I think maybe we'll leave that up to salsa3344."

"What do you mean?"

"It's my understanding that a 'Talk Dirty to Me' story is in the works."

"So, you won't talk dirty to me right now?"

"Baby, I'm still recovering from having **_you_** in my dreams. It was so hot and I can't wait to show you how hot it was."

"But, where will we find a waterfall?"

"We don't need a waterfall, we just need each other."

"Mmm, sounds good to me. Maya?"

"Yeah baby."

"Sorry I freaked."

"Don't be, I like that you got all jealous over a stranger in my dreams."

"She wasn't just a stranger, she was a fucking stranger."

"And boy did she know how to fuck!"

"You're so bad!"

"And I can't wait to show you just **_how_** bad."

"I can't wait either! But I think I'll let you get back to dreaming."

"I have your permission?"

"As long as the girl you're fucking in your dreams is me."

"She always is…"

"Good night Maya."

"Em."

"Yeah."

"You **_are_** my dream."

"I love you babe."

"I love you too beautiful."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I hope you put your "Emayanation" to good use!**


	3. Maya, Queen of the Nile

**"****Emaya the College Years: Dreams****"**

****I do my best to write a visual story for all of you but it's up to your "Emayanation" to bring my visual to life…**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**Through their love and through their dreams…**

**_**My internet is working now so you wouldn't mind if I release another chapter today, would you?_**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**Everything in italics is the dream…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Maya, Queen of the Nile**

**Emily POV**

It's been two months since I've seen Maya in person, in the flesh and finally in two days I get to see my beautiful sexy girlfriend. I can't wait to be close to that perfectly toned body, her smooth silky light brown skin, a model's cheekbones, those perfectly straight white teeth, her full captivating lips, those big brown hypnotic eyes, her long pin-straight dark hair; she is a goddess, she is my great beauty…

I fall back on my bed closing my eyes thinking about my alluring sexy Maya. How did she end up picking me, a mere peasant girl, compared to such an erotic sensuous creature? She could have anyone she wants yet she chose me. I am in awe every day that I am hers and she is mine. Oh how I can't wait to be in her arms again, making love in so many ways. I smile to myself as I think about her naked body over mine, pressed against me making me yearn for her love and her lust. My smile never fades as I feel myself drifting off to sleep to dream about my beautiful African Queen…

_I've been wandering the river's edge looking for food, shelter and someone anyone who can help me find my way home. I am so weak, tired and dirty with just a ragged cloth tunic to keep me warm and it's getting dark. I am barely able to walk searching for something or someone to end my loneliness, my hunger, my desire for love…_

_I wake up in shackles being handled by some sort of guards, but guards to whom? They are whipping me to hurry up, to stay in line to stop to go. It's so confusing especially in this hot sun with my hair matted to my face and the dirt flying into my eyes. When we have reached our destination, the guards are approached by someone regal looking who says,_

_"Bring the prisoner to the Queen."_

_The Queen? I'm at the palace? But why? Why would she want to see me in all of my filth? The guards enter the palace dragging me to face the ruler of their land. I am brought to a great hall with all of her royal subjects waiting to be summoned by her majesty to wait on her hand and foot. I am walking on smooth cool marble, there are massive draperies hanging from the ceiling to the floor, all of her servants are bathed and wearing clean tunics their hair is neatly wrapped around their heads or braided off of their faces. They are all stunning, flawless…_

_As we approach the Queen's throne, an announcement is made, "All hail Maya, Queen of the Nile." Everyone but me gets down on one knee to bow upon the Queen's entrance. I quickly lower myself to the floor bowing, but I can't help but peek through the mess of hair that is hiding my face to see this woman they call their Queen. She saunters to her throne wearing a floor length white skirt with gold sewn into it low at her hips, her honey-kissed skin is exposed from her navel to her breasts revealing a nicely toned physique, her bodice is gold with thin straps over her shoulders pushing up her perfectly endowed chest, her lips are full with a glossy tint, her hair is long dark and straight as a pin with a tiara of gold, her bracelets cover from her wrist to her forearm, her nails are painted the colors of the desert, her makeup is perfection with purple eye shadow, blackened eye liner, long lashes making her the most beautiful specimen I've ever laid eyes on. She sits and looks to her aide using only her eyes to ask who has been brought to her._

_"We found her at the river's edge. She is not of this land. We have brought her here as a prisoner of the people and of you, our Queen of the Nile."_

_"Bring her to me," she commands with a low dominating tone._

_I'm not scared, I'm feeling intrigued by this amazingly beautiful woman._

_"Tell me your name."_

_"I am Emily."_

_"Emily? I've never heard of such a name before."_

_"Who are you and where do you come from?"_

_"I was separated from my people. I have been lost for a very long time. I am weak, I am hungry and I am lonely."_

_She raises an eyebrow making my eyes widen and my breathing increase. _

_"You over there and you," she summons. "Take, Emily. Bathe her, feed her and bring her to my chambers."_

_The guards are holding my upper arms and my head hangs forward until I hear her words barely able to look up at Queen Maya. I tilt my head and smile weakly thanking her for sparing my life._

_She responds with a nod, her lips are pressed together giving me a slight smile of understanding._

_I am brought to a bathing area with many pools of heated water being used by various peoples. I am stripped of my tunic and assisted into the steaming bath. I sit down while the Queen's servants wash my body, they gently push me backwards wetting my hair and washing it with such care. I feel myself becoming me again as the dirt releases from my body, every part of me is clean with a scent of lilac which relaxes me while the steaming water cures my aches and pains. I am dried off, my hair is combed down with a bit of a wave; I am dressed in a light blue rather sheer tunic with a gold belt around my waist. The servants give me a rose tinted lip color, bluish eye shadow, black liner and black painted lashes. I am brought to a dining hall and fed greens and some kind of delicious meat that I don't recognize but that I devour as I am famished from days without adequate food. I drink lots and lots of water replenishing the fluids that have escaped my body. I feel stronger and I feel confident to be brought to the Queen's chambers. The servants bring me to another room to rinse my mouth with some kind of perfume and wash my hands thoroughly before painting them. Then and only then am I allowed to be a guest of the Queen…_

_The servants pass me off to her aides who escort me to Queen Maya's chambers. They knock on the door and await the Queen's instructions,_

_"You may enter," she commands. _

_The aides open her chamber doors bringing me inside. There she lies on her side on her bed shadowed by the sheer tapestries surrounding her. _

_"Leave us," she instructs waving her hand to dismiss her aides. "I do not wish to be disturbed. Not for anything. Do you understand," she demands staying focused on me._

_"Yes my Queen," they respond in unison bowing to her. _

_The doors close behind the aides as I am left alone with Queen Maya, now realizing why she has summoned for me. _

_"I have never met anyone outside of this land. You intrigue me. I want to know more of who you are and where you came from." _

_"I will tell you whatever you want to know."_

_"Come closer."_

_Her eyes scan me up and down and back again. I can see through the sheer barrier her chest rising as her breathing changes to short rapid breaths. I am mesmerized by her smile as her head tilts to the side making me shudder. She is taking me in, all of me, I can feel my nipples reacting to her gaze and I can see that she notices. _

_"You are a very beautiful girl, Emily."_

_"May I speak?"_

_"Yes. You may speak whenever you wish while you are in my chambers."_

_"Then may I say that I have never been this close to a woman as exquisite as you. You are perfection, my Queen."_

_"I see you have not forgotten your manners. But for now, Emily, you will call me Maya."_

_I nod my head in understanding._

_"I want to look at you," she says. "Take off your belt."_

_I don't know why but I cannot resist her low purr. It's as though a spell has been cast over me and I will do whatever her heart desires._

_"Remove your tunic." _

_So I do, letting it fall to the floor. I stand there naked before the Queen as she continues to lie on her side looking into my eyes with a passion I've never experienced before._

_"Lay next me," she commands._

_"I move the sheer fabric; my eyes cannot believe the beauty that lies before me. She is wearing nothing. She is the most alluring, sexy, sensuous being I have ever seen. I lay down facing her waiting for her to decide what will happen. And she does…_

_Her fingertips caress slowly from the curve of my waist to my navel up my ribcage to my breast where she pauses looking into my eyes reading their need for her to go on. She glides her fingertips over the flesh of my bosom circling my peak touching my nipple with her middle finger pressing it settling on the very tip of it moving it back and forth like she has never touched a woman before. Her thumb along with her index finger pulls it towards her. She twists it and pulls it eliciting soft moans from within my body to her delight. _

_"Queen Maya likes how you feel and she likes the sounds that you make from her touch."_

_"Please let me touch you," I plead._

_I place my hand on her breast squeezing and kneading her flesh. I caress her nipple with my thumb gliding over and back feeling it becoming firmer and firmer to my touch. _

_"I will explore you further. Lie down on your back," she commands._

_"Yes. Please explore me, all of me."_

_She moves her body to be right at my side. Her hand travels down below my navel. My legs open without prompting as her hand slides over my crease. Her tongue touches my erectness, flicking it over and over taking it with her teeth tugging while her hand slides between my outer lips and her fingers play with my silky lips._

_"Maya," I can no longer suppress my desire for her to go on._

_My breast buries itself in her mouth urging her to suck and lick and bite which she does. Her fingers find my hole, plunging deep inside. She feels my squishiness pressing her fingers against it moving them in and out enjoying the feel of my foreign walls. She moves her mouth to my other breast working her oral mastery making me moan her name and her title unable to control what I will say next. Her fingers quicken their pace her palm rubs my clit. I can feel an orgasm coming I can feel my juices flowing… _

_"Maya! Queen! Maya!"_

_She brings her head up hovering slightly over me, her fingers still inside of me, my walls collapsing around them._

_"You are mine."_

_"I am yours!" I scream wanting more._

_She removes her fingers slowly making me feel every movement bringing me to the verge of another orgasm. She slides between my legs mesmerized by my throbbing pussy. Her eyes widen as though she is being bestowed with all the riches in the land. Her fingers hold my lips aside so she can see all of my pinkness. She taps it with her tongue tasting me for the first time. She seems to like it as she goes in for more this time her lips seal against mine as she sucks with her mouth and pokes with her tongue. I grab hold of the bed coverings pressing my arms down forcing my head up watching her devour me like the true Queen she is. My body squirms and thrusts against her wanting more and getting it. She sucks my clit making it stiff flicking it until my moans exit my throat. She holds her tongue in place as my legs quake through another orgasm. _

_She licks me with a flat tongue pressed against me dipping and swirling until she has satisfied her needs. Her mouth trails up to my navel, to my breasts, to my neck, to my mouth as she lies on top of my body massaging her wet wonderful pussy against my thigh. I in turn rub mine against her. Our pace quickens. I feel her getting wetter and wetter, faster and faster, harder and harder until we both cry out in ecstasy! _

_"You, Emily, may not be from my land but you will be in my chambers night upon night."_

_"I will. I will do whatever you're heart desires, Maya."_

_"I know. And now my heart desires you to ravage me."_

_"You are my Queen, whatever you desire I desire."_

_She falls onto her back and I fall onto her…_

**_Buzzzzz Buzzzzzz_**

I toss and turn hearing this awful noise disturbing my dream. No! It's my turn to fuck Queen Maya! I sit up trying to focus on stopping that damn buzzing sound. It's my cell phone, where the fuck is it! There on my desk, I get up and groggily say,

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful, did I wake you?"

"Yes! And I was having the best dream."

"Oh yeah? Was I in it?"

"You know you were. I was seduced by the Queen of the Nile, you."

"Me? The Queen? I think that's fitting don't you?"

"Cute Maya, real cute."

We both can't help but laugh.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that I miss you and I love you and I can't wait to see you in two days."

"Oh babe, I can't wait to see you either. I was missing you so much I think that's why I dreamed about you and about us."

"You sound really tired so how 'bout I let you get back to your dream about your Queen Maya."

"Mmmm. Yeah I'd like that. See you in a couple days?"

"Yeah see you."

"I love you Maya. You really are my world."

"I love you too baby. I don't think I could survive this world without you."

"Goodnight Maya."

"Goodnight beautiful."

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Next Chapter:_**

**_Maya dreams about a visit to the doctor but when her regular doctor gets called for an emergency at the hospital; a new doctor steps in, to examine her…_**

**_Paging Dr. Fields…_**


	4. Paging Dr Fields

**"****Emaya the College Years: Dreams****"**

**Thanks for voting everyone! **

**They may have gotten the poll victory but we are the ones with the best FanFiction! So ya know what, we are the real winners!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**Through their love and through their dreams…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**Everything in italics is the dream…**

**Includes harsh language but nonetheless it's fun, humorous sexy time…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: Paging Dr. Fields…**

**Maya POV**

So the Queen of the Nile, me, seduced my girlfriend in her dreams. Hmmm. I like that. And in just a few short days, I will be seducing her for real. But before I do any seducing I have to go to the doctor for my annual visit. I don't want anything to distract me from my baby.

It's late and I'm tired but all I can think about as I lie down in my bed is Emily, doctor, seducing…

_It's that time of year for me to see the gynecologist. It can be an uncomfortable experience if you make it that way or if your doctor does. But I've been seeing Dr. Morrison since I moved to Rosewood and she is super nice and definitely doesn't make it awkward. She's married and has three kids and she's a doctor? I don't know how she does it. So I check in and wait for my name to be called. I'm waiting a little longer than usual and finally they call me back to the nurse's station. She asks me all the standard questions, she weighs me, she takes my blood pressure and then she hands me a cup to pee in. It's always when you have to pee in a cup that you get stage fright. But alas, I manage and I'm escorted to the examining room._

_Yep, I know the drill, strip and put the hospital garment on with the opening in the back. I sit down on the examination table with my legs dangling off the end with the paper sheet covering my lap waiting for the doctor. There's a knock on the door and she enters. Her back is to me when she says, _

_"Maya, that's a pretty name."_

_"Thank you but where's Dr. Morrison?"_

_"Dr. Morrison had an emergency at the hospital so I'm here in her place."_

_She turns around and says, "Hi, I'm Dr. Emily Fields."_

_She extends her hand to me so I look up and take her hand in mine. Her hands are soft and silky and caramel colored. My eyes travel up her torso, her blouse is unbuttoned rather low revealing a buxom woman. Her lips are red and pouty, very sexy. She has a beautiful smile, very white smile. And then I look into her eyes, her big brown eyes and I'm lost as I continue to hold her hand mesmerized by this beauty that stands before me. I can see that she too becomes lost in my eyes as her smile grows wider and her chest starts to heave. She looks away taking her hand with her. Well now that we have the formalities out of the way, why don't we get started…_

_Oh my fucking god! That gorgeous creature is going to be putting her finger in my vagina and my anus. How the fuck am I going to stay calm? I can already feel myself getting wet and dammit, my nipples!_

_It feels like it's getting colder in here, did she turn down the heat? Does she want me to get all nipply? Oh my fucking god! She's going to feel me up! No. She's a professional, she wouldn't do that but oh how I wish she would…_

_"First of all, I'm going to listen to you heartbeat."_

_She takes the stethoscope placing it on the left side of my back. I flinch from the coldness of her instrument. _

_"Oh sorry, that thing is always cold, now just relax and breathe in deeply and let it out slowly. And if you could sit up straight that would be nice."_

_That would be nice? Is she getting off on watching me breath? Her hand moves the stethoscope over my bare back, lower and lower as her extended fingers caress to the top of my posterior. I close my eyes as I breathe in and out. Her gentle touch feels so good as her fingertips travel up the length of my back making my breaths deepen to her touch…_

_"Okay Maya, why don't you lie back so I can listen to your heartbeat from the front." _

_Her hand moves my hospital gown down exposing my breasts. I swear I just saw her eyebrow arch and I know she just licked her lips._

_"Do you have a family Dr. Fields?" I ask trying to divert her attention as her stethoscope travels across my chest._

_"No, no I don't. Do you?"_

_"No, I'm in college and I'm only home for a short time so I wanted to get this appointment in."_

_"And I'm so glad you did," she winks._

_My eyes widen as I can't believe she's actually flirting with me and I can't believe I actually like it. But then again she is one smokin' hot Asian doctor!_

_"Well everything sounds good maybe a little on the fast side but that's probably just because your anxious. Okay then, let's start your breast exam. Do you do self-breast exams at home or at college?"_

_"No, I actually don't. I'm not even sure I know how."_

_"That's okay Maya I come across this all the time. You're young and beautiful and you think that once a year is enough to check for any lumps. But it's not. So let me show you."_

_The words trickle off of her tongue in a very seductive manner as she takes her soft hands making small circular rotations in my flesh moving higher and higher. Is she really going to touch my nipple? _

_"And then after these circular motions, you should always take your nipple in between your thumb and forefinger twisting ever so gently to see if you can feel any sensations. Because if you don't have any sensations then your body is trying to tell you something."_

_Yeah, that the wrong person is twisting my nipples! But right now, the right person is definitely twisting my nipples and she knows it too! My body starts to relax as she has me take over my left breast pressing the pads of my fingers into my flesh rotating in a circular motion around my entire breast as she works the other one at the same time. Her hand is warm as she twists and pulls and lightly caresses its erect tip with the gentlest of touches with her middle finger. _

_"Your nipple should become erect like this one," she pulls as she demonstrates its hardness. "I think you're doing just fine so let's get your legs up in those stirrups. And I'm going to be pressing on your ovaries because I need to see how your body reacts to that so let's get rid of this hospital garment. You're okay with that aren't you?"_

_"You're the doctor, whatever you say goes."_

_"I'm glad to hear you say that Maya," she says with a very pleased look on her face. Oh my god, I'm fucked or at least I hope I am._

_She sits between my legs but I can't see her because of that damn paper sheet. _

_"Maya, scoot to the end of the table a little bit more. Right there, perfect."_

_Wait is she talking about my position on the table or my pussy? _

_"First Maya, I'm going to insert my finger inside of you..."_

_Oh yes please!_

_"And then with my other hand I'm going to press down on your pelvic area. I'll be feeling around to try to detect any unusualness on your vaginal walls."_

_"Whatever you need to do Dr. Fields, I want you to be very sure that I'm healthy."_

_"Oh good, then I'll take my time. You don't mind do you?" she asks peaking over the paper sheet._

_"No, not at all," I say wishing I could see her face and watch her while she touches me._

_"Relax your legs and let them fall to the outside," she instructs with a huskiness to her tone as her hands press against my inner thighs helping to open myself to her. "And I think this paper sheet is just getting in the way. So let's dispose of it before I get started."_

_She takes it, crumbles it up and discards it leaving me lying there naked, with erect nipples and my legs spread for her to suck me dry! What the fuck am I saying! I can hear her wash her hands thoroughly and dry them as she sits between my legs once more. She looks at me with an arched eyebrow and parted lips like she's about to face dive my pussy and oh how I would love for her to do that!_

_"Okay. Let's do this," she says with a silky texture to her voice._

_I'm using my middle finger to enter you and since I just sterilized my hands, I'll forgo the latex gloves._

_"Mmm. Hmm," is all I've got to say. Forgo away…_

_"There."_

_When her finger finds itself inside of me, I yelp in ecstasy. Oh please don't notice but I know she did. Her finger probes deeper and deeper, in and out pressing against my squishy walls. While her other hand presses against the top of my pelvic area. _

_"That's it, just like that. You're doing just fine. Do you have any pain when I press against you like that?"_

_"No. None at all."_

_She stops pressing but her finger remains inside of me._

_"I'm going to stretch you so the speculum won't feel so tight."_

_"Mmm. Hmm," again is all I can mutter as I can feel myself ready to thrust upwards. Her finger moves in a scooping motion, scooping all around, I can feel my hole expanding wishing she would add more fingers._

_"Sorry I have to do this to you Maya, it's going to be cold. Are you ready?"_

_"Yes, yes, I'm ready."_

_She inserts the speculum pressing it as deep as it will allow opening me so she can swab my cervix. Once she does this she removes the speculum slowly not wanting to harm my vaginal walls._

_"Now Maya, I'm going to stick my finger into your anus to feel if there is anything that warrants further attention."_

_I think she just licked her lips again! I bite my lower lip as her finger enters my bum hole. It greets her with an expanded opening swallowing her finger to its second knuckle. I have to hold my breath while her finger explores in and out. I don't recall my regular doctor doing that but oh Dr. Fields you can shove your finger in any hole you want whenever you want…_

_My legs are still open wide as she sits between them on her rolling stool. _

_"Maya, your vagina is beautiful. The most perfect vagina I've ever seen both professionally and personally. And your anus is quite lovely too."_

_"Dr. Fields, you're not done are you?" I ask with short quick breaths. _

_"Oh no Maya, I'm just getting started."_

_She gets up, locks the door and takes off her lab coat with her blouse. She kicks off her heels, slips out of her women's trousers, standing there in her black lacy bra and matching cheekies._

_ "I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, I had to have you," she says lowering the lights. "I couldn't wait another second to be inside you as Emily, not Dr. Fields."_

_"I want you inside of me too, please Dr., I mean, Emily. Please fuck me."_

_"With pleasure," she seduces as she unhooks her bra tossing it to the side slipping out of those cheekies. Oh, what a gorgeous, beautiful body she has. _

_She kisses my hardened tips one then the other. But before she continues on, she presses her lips against mine. I corral them with my mouth kissing her big and wet and loud. She responds with a luscious sexy moan. Her mouth moves to the middle of my chest to my left breast consuming my flesh with her perfectly pouty lips and very open mouth. Her head bobs up and down sucking and licking. While her teeth eclipse my nipple, her hand sneaks down between my legs. My feet are still in the stirrups spread wide for her hand to explore. She flicks, and licks some more before kissing and hugging my erectness with her lips. She gives just as much attention to my other nipple but I can tell she is anxious to fuck me. _

_Her kisses travel down my belly to my bare crease stopping only to reposition herself between my stirruped legs. She shoves two fingers into my wet pussy making me moan sweet wonderful moans of "Ahhhs and Ohhhhs and Emilyyyys". She pounds me with her skilled instrument in and out standing for better leverage moving her fingers effortlessly inside of me as I press my heels into the stirrups thrusting towards her making her forcing her digits deeper inside of me. Her doctor's experience has me feeling things I've never felt before; the depth at which she is able to achieve is mind blowing. Every stroke has me wanting more and getting it. I can feel my walls dripping, oozing my cum onto her slender able fingers. She sits on her rolling stool face diving just the way I imagined shoving her stiff tongue down my pussy's throat._

_"Mmm. I knew you would taste as good as you flow and your scent is so clean." _

_"Emily, make me cum again, please."_

_So she does slamming her tongue in and out sucking my clit slipping her thumb over it to stimulate me forward and back until my legs begin to quake holding her position as I orgasm onto her mouth. _

_"I can open you wider," she claims._

_And she does. Swirling her fingers against my pussy walls relaxing them opening my hole as another and another enters me. _

_"Breathe in. Now breath out quickly," she commands._

_And before I know what's coming, her fist fits inside of me, pounding me and pounding me and pounding me! _

_"Emilyyyy! Oh shit! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" _

_My walls collapse around her as she slips her fist slowly out of my saturated hole. She licks her wrist to her fingertips swallowing my juice. She wants me to watch her suck me down and I do. God she's sexy especially with my cum all over her pouty lips. When she's finished, she climbs over me hovering over my glistening body lowering herself slowly to come in complete contact with my pleasured body. _

_"So now it's your turn to examine me. I'll even let you use the speculum since you were so good to me. Doctor's orders." _

_Doctor's orders. Doctor's orders, Doctor's orders…"_

**_Buzz Buzzz Buzzz_**

_"What the fuck! Come on, I was just about to get Dr. Emily in those stirrups! My gorgeous fucking sexy doctor and her gorgeous fucking sexy pussy!"_

_Buzz Buzz_

_Where's that fucking cell phone? _

_I hear it fall off my bed to the floor so I pick it up and answer quite angrily, "Hello!"_

_"Wow! What's up with you?"_

_"Damn it Emily. I was in such a deep sleep dreaming about my doctor."_

_"Your what!"_

_"My doctor. I was at the gynecologist and she had me in those stirrups and boy did she have me."_

_"Well then, I'm glad I called to interrupt your gynecological fantasy!"_

_"Em."_

_"What! You were being fucked by your doctor in your dreams and I'm not supposed to react?"_

_"My doctor's name was Dr. Emily Fields."_

_"Ohhh. Sorry! So, you really liked your doctor."_

_"Oh yeah. The things she could do with a speculum."_

_"Maya!"_

_We both start laughing at the ridiculousness of what I just said. _

_"Why are you calling so early?"_

_"I'm just so excited to see you. I had to call you and tell you."_

_"Ohh. You are the sweetest girlfriend ever."_

_"Yes. I am. And when we get home to Rosewood…"_

_"What…"_

_"The Doctor will be in…"_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_To Be Continued…_**

**_I hope Dr. Fields was able to give you what you wanted._**

**_Next Chapter_****_:_**

**_To be determined…_**


	5. You Have the Right to Remain Silent

**"****Emaya the College Years…Dreams****!"**

**Emily and Maya have been dating since high school. Now that they are at different colleges, in different states, how can their relationship survive the distance? **

**Through their love and through their dreams…**

**Rated M for Mature Content.**

**Everything in italics is the dream…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 5: You Have the Right to Remain Silent**

**Emily POV**

"Sooo, what happened?" Maya asks not sure if she heard me right.

"I was pulled over by a female cop and she asked me to step out of the car and she frisked me. She frisked me in such a way making me uncomfortable," I wait for her reaction knowing it won't be pretty.

"I swear to fucking god I'm gonna drive up there right now and kick her fucking ass!" she fumes.

"Well, don't worry about it, Officer McCullers is in deep shit with my parents," I explain hoping this will calm her down a bit.

"Officer fucking McCullers is in deep shit with me!"

"Maya, listen, I knew I was being violated and I made sure she knew she wasn't going to get away with it and there were witnesses so I don't think we need to worry about Officer McCullers anymore."

"Good, cuz the only person who is allowed to have her hands on you like that is me!"

"Believe me, I know and I can't wait to have your hands all over me when I see you again."

"Oh baby, you can count on that. I might even start off with, "You have the right to remain silent. And then maybe I'll make some good use out of my night stick."

"Maya! Now that's all I'm going to be thinking about when I go to sleep tonight."

"Well just make sure you're being frisked by Officer St. Germain."

"Oh babe, I will."

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asks me with such genuine concern.

"Yeah, as long as I know I have you to come home to."

"Oh you do, you so do, goodnight beautiful."

"Goodnight Officer St. Germain."

I put my phone on my nightstand and settle back onto my bed thinking about Officer St. Germain. I roll over on my side closing my eyes with thoughts of those words escaping those lips, _"You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to…"_

_I slam my hands on the steering wheel as the police lights flash behind my pulled over car. I can't believe I got pulled over again! My parents are going to kill me and I think I might have my license suspended this time. Shit! And where the fuck am I? I'm stuck in the middle of fucking nowhere, the sun is setting and I have a cop getting ready to read me my rights! This is great. This is just fucking great!_

_The officer approaches the driver's side door, "License and registration please."_

_Hmm, a female officer. I open the glove compartment finding my registration handing it to the officer along with my license. But before I let go, I look up at the female officer who it turns out has light brown skin (a weakness of mine), long silky dark hair pulled back in a tight pony tail, a slender frame in her all black uniform, aviators hiding her eyes, lips so full, I can't believe this woman is a cop, I can't believe I'm checking her out. Oh shit, I think she noticed… _

_"I'll be right back. I need to run your license. Don't go anywhere," she commands with a low raspy voice._

_Whoa, that was hot…_

_A few minutes later she returns to my vehicle handing back my license and registration as she says, "I see you have quite the habit of exceeding the speed limit. And it looks like you are about to have your license suspended. And what's that I see in your backseat, are those open beer bottles? Miss Fields, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of your vehicle."_

_I do as she says. I think I would do anything she says with a voice like that and a body to match. _

_"Please put your hands on the hood of the car and spread your legs," she says with an emphasis on the 'spread'. _

_I have on a low cut white tank top with a black bra and short jean shorts, so short that my cheeks are peeking out from the position I am in and I am barefoot having slipped off my flip flops while I was driving. _

_"I'm going to frisk you now," she says with a seductive purr. I think I might enjoy this!_

_I decide to play it cool, "Can I ask why?"_

_"With alcohol, there are usually drugs. I need to make sure you don't have anything on your person."_

_"Umm, I'm not really wearing that much, you can't tell from just looking at me?"_

_"Sometimes your hands see more than your eyes," she seduces or at least I think she does. _

_Oh my fucking god! That was so fucking sexy! I can't believe I'm thinking about her like that with me in this position actually wanting her to touch me!_

_She places her hands at my ankles patting my skin lightly with her very feminine hands and slender fingers. She moves rather slowly up my caramel toned legs sending bolts of electricity throughout my body. Higher and higher her hands travel feeling every ounce of exposed flesh. She reaches the top of my thigh and pauses. I can feel her breath on my skin causing shivers to flow up and down my body. I can't help but arch my back so my ass sticks out even more and my cheeks slip further out of my shorts hopefully giving her what she wants. What the fuck Emily, she's an officer of the law! But she's so hot!_

_And then it happens, she cups my cheek then taps under it making it bounce for her. Oh how I wish I could see her face but I can't move. Her hands feel up my other leg and once again she taps my ass and it feels so good! My stomach begins to churn as the excitement from her touch fills my body. But then her hands go away. What is she doing? Ohhhh…_

_"Remain standing in that position. Do you understand?" she demands all throaty._

_"Yes, yes, I understand."_

_From the inside of my ankle, I feel her nightstick sliding up my inner calf to my inner thigh to under my cheek to…"Huhh!" I let out, surprised by the nightstick rubbing against my pussy! _

_"Just relax or I'll have to read you your rights," she says with pleasure in her voice._

_My breathing intensifies as my body responds to the feel of this hard stiff object against my most sensitive area, she moves the stick effortlessly back and forth quickening her pace forcing soft moans to escape my body. I feel like I might cum all over if she doesn't stop and then without warning she does. She puts her hands on my ass bringing her pelvic area to rest against it. _

_"Get up," she commands. She whispers in my ear from behind, "My name is Officer Maya St. Germain. I see that you will lose your license if I give you a ticket. What are you willing to do to avoid having your license suspended?"_

_I can barely think straight I want her so much, "Anything, anything you want."_

_"Then anything is what I'm going to do to you…"_

_She lifts my tank top up over my head tossing it to the side and then she releases my arms from my bra straps pushing my bra to my waist so her hands can envelope my breasts squeezing, twisting my nipples, kissing the nape of my neck to the side as I lean into her giving her full access all the while her aviators sit atop her nose still in uniform and oh how hot she is in that uniform and oh how much I want to see her out of that uniform!_

_She turns me around to face her pushing me up against the side of my car and just when I think her mouth is going to take mine, she pulls away, stepping away from me. My mouth parts as my breathing intensifies watching her remove her utility belt, gun and all. She then removes her shirt, her boots and her pants. She stands before me, panties, bra and aviators. She takes a hold of her hair tie releasing her long dark tresses. My eyelids flutter, my chest rises, and my body yearns for her, her fit toned feminine goddessness..._

_She walks towards me, her hands find my breasts and her mouth finds mine. Her lips seize my poutiness sucking on it as her hands masterfully erect my nipples. Her tongue seeks entry and gets it. She's so gentle yet forceful. I never thought the possibility of losing my license could be so fucking erotic!_

_With aviators in place her lips move down to my breast. She gives my nipple the tongue lashing it deserves, I mean, I __**was**__ speeding after all. She sucks and bites and tugs and scrapes and flicks and sucks some more. My mouth moans and groans to her touch wishing it was she who pulled me over the previous few times. Once she is satisfied with the erectness of my nipples, her head pops up and her aviators stare me down. _

_"Take off the rest of your clothes," she instructs with a sexy dominance. _

_I do as she says; I wouldn't dare resist her arresting tone. And while I slip out of my shorts, her bra and panties come off. She stands there with shoulders back in all of her sexy nudeness while still wearing those aviators making her even sexier. Her nipples are perfectly darkened against her cinnamon flesh as my hands are drawn to their smooth silky texture. I see that she is just as bare down there as I am which heightens the arousal within me…_

_I'm afraid to move as she is the officer of the law and I'm the lawbreaker. But I don't have to move as she saunters towards me breasts jiggling, pussy glistening. Her naked body presses against mine, still I don't move until her hand slips between my legs moving forward and back causing me to spread my legs further apart for her…_

_"You're very wet Emily Fields. I take it you like how my fingers are interrogating your body."_

_"Yes, Officer St. Germain, it really likes your interrogation. Please keep interrogating me."_

_"I intend to…"_

_She puts her hands on my waist helping me onto the hood of the car which is still warm from the speed at which I was driving. My arms extend behind me holding me up while my feet rest on the front bumper, knees up, legs spread as her fingers slip so easily inside of me, she thrusts so dominantly. I've never been fucked like that before, so easily so effortlessly so sexily in the middle of nowhere. She could do anything to me and no one would hear my screams of intense euphoria…_

_Her fingers swirl and scoop stretching me so more of her can fit inside pumping me so fast and so furiously. I'm going to cum so hard! I feel like I might pee but I know I won't I know I'm going to squirt all over her and I know that's exactly what she wants from me! Her hand works harder, her fingers thrust deeper my vocals scream louder, my body quivers faster. I feel like I'm at the top of a rollercoaster psyching myself out to fall several feet at top speeds and just like that my body gives in to the thrill of her touch. I spray myself all over wetting everything between my legs and beneath me including Officer St. Germain who smiles a seductive smile, aviators and all…_

_I fall back onto the hood of the car out of breath, my body still quaking from the thunderous orgasm she has given to me! And then I feel her warm breath blowing against me causing goose bumps to travel up and down my body. Oh god, I don't know that I can take anymore but I'm at the mercy of the law. I feel her lips kiss me. I feel her tongue lick me. I feel my legs closing around her head, I can't help it. She presses down on my inner thighs exposing my saturated pinkness. I can feel her smile as she smothers her face in my wet and wild pussy. I lie there on the hood of my red 1965 Mustang thinking this is the most action this hood has ever gotten and can't help but chuckle in the delightfulness of my thoughts…_

_Her sexy gorgeous mouth sucks and sucks against my clit as her fingers explore some more. My legs open as I push my pussy further into her face luxuriating in the absolute desire for her to make me cum again. I didn't think I had it in me but my body says otherwise. I wither beneath her as my voice calls out to her, "Officer St. Germain! Make me cum again! Fuck yes! Please! Fuck!" And then it happens, my body stiffens to its climax, my legs shake and my body oozes my cum all over her face and hand. I look at myself dribbling down her chin wanting desperately to lick her face of my desire for her…_

_She sucks her fingers like a BJQ then grabs my wrists pulling me up so I can lick and suck and kiss her face of the fluids she has excreted from my body. I lavish in the taste and smell and stickiness of my passion for her. Our mouths surround one another's, her hand on the nape of my neck pulling me towards her, forcing our lips to join. I sit up wanting better leverage to consume her face and I do, thanking her for the thorough interrogation she has bestowed upon me…_

_She pulls away from my mouth walking towards her clothes but, but I'm not done yet, I want to fuck __**her**__ now. This isn't fair…_

_"Where are you going? I don't think we did enough for my license to not be suspended."_

_"Oh, don't worry, we aren't finished just yet," she says all eminently as she starts walking back to me with something in her hands._

_She holds the end letting it fall to her wrist._

_"And what do you plan to do with those?" I ask excitedly._

_"I'm going to handcuff your wrists to that tree branch and then I'm going to fuck you from behind with my nightstick…"_

_My mouth falls open as she snaps the cuff on my wrist guiding me to the tree where she puts the chain over the branch handcuffing my other hand. My arms are a bit forward above my head, my hands hold onto the branch, my legs part, my back arches, my ass sticks out waiting for my next interrogation. I feel the nightstick between my legs. I feel her hand between my cheeks. I feel the nightstick enter my lubricated hole. I feel the nightstick stroke for stroke, faster and faster, harder and harder, deeper and deeper. I need to use every ounce of strength I have to keep hold of the branch and keep my feet stabilized on the ground so I don't fall over. I cry and scream sounds of erotic pleasure, "Officer St. Germain!" until I cream all over her nightstick. I feel her hand cup me from behind massaging my exhausted pussy, collecting my goodness for her to consume…_

_She uncuffs me, allowing me to fall into her arms holding onto her for dear life. _

_"Well Miss Fields, it looks like you get to keep your license," she husks still with her aviators in place._

_"I'm actually glad you pulled me over," I say in a low whisper in her ear._

_She kisses me softly this time and says, "I'll read you your rights anytime and anyplace."_

_"That's good since you now know where I live and how much I can take."_

_"Oh baby, you'll be taking a lot more the next time…"_

_"Next time?"_

_"I heard there's going to be a disturbance at your address tomorrow night and the police will need to investigate."_

_"Oh really."_

_"Mmm. Hmmm. We'll then make our own disturbance."_

_"So, I get to fuck you with your nightstick?" I ask hopefully._

_"Mmm. I think I just might let you," she says with an eyebrow arch above her aviators._

_The sun sets as we gather our things. I leave my shorts unbuttoned as she pushes me against my car. Her hand slips inside under my panties finding my hole once more moving inside of me deeper and deeper. And then with a raspy purr she says,_

_"Your pussy is under house arrest. It now belongs to me and only me."_

_"Yes officer. Anything you say Officer St. Germain."_

_"Do I need to read you your rights?"_

_"Yes, yes please do…"_

_"You have the right to remain silent…"_

**Buzz Buzz Buzz**

"Ugh! What the fuck!"

I grab my phone off the nightstand and scream, "Hello!"

"Whoa. What's that about?"

"Maya, damn it! I was just getting my rights read to me."

"What! Officer fucking McCullers is bothering you again?"

"No, no, I was dreaming about Officer St. Germain."

"Oh. Ohhh. And what did you do to need your rights read to you?"

"I was speeding and you almost took my license away but instead you fucked me on the hood of my car."

"Nice. You know we can do that too when we see each other."

"Mmm. That would be mmmmm. So why did you call me?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were okay after hearing about that creepy Officer McCullers."

"I am. She's out of the picture and I had the sexiest dream about getting my rights read to me by Officer St. Germain. Damn, you know how to use a nightstick too."

"A what?"

"Goodnight babe."

"Nightstick! What! Emily! You can't just mention a nightstick and then say goodnight."

"Oh no? Cuz I just did. Goodnight Officer St. Germain."

"Damn it Emily!"

"See you soon! I love you!"

"Ugh! Goodnight Em. I love you too!" _Nightstick, damn…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**To Be Continued…**

**_Was that arresting enough for you?_**


End file.
